Slayers: Alternate Version
by Sky Dragon Alufeed
Summary: A boy holds a mysterious power that the Mazoku are suspicious of, but luckily he's ready to fight with the help of the Four Dragon Kings.
1. The Beginning

I do not own anything but the fancharacters and alternate storyline.

As the townsfolk of Crooklado were all going about their usual business, a new figure had entered the town. He was wearing a Burgundy cloak that covered his body and wore a hood over his face, covering it. Everyone seemed surprised by his coming, but ignored it and went back to their business. The hooded figure came up to one of townsfolk.

Hooded Figure: I heard there was a bandit problem in this town; can you point me to where they are?

Townsfolk: The local bar over there, as long as you don't go there its fine. Hey wait a minute, why are you asking about a local problem?

Hooded Figure: I guess you could call me an exterminator.

The hooded figure entered the bar, earning unwanted attention of all the bandits in it. The figure ignored all the stares that he was receiving and seated himself at a table.

Hooded Figure: I'll order everything on the menu in triple servings.

The waiter thought he was crazy to order that much, but followed his order and went to get the food after he was given a bag full of gold. The bandits then circled around the figure, giving him menacing glares.

Hooded Figure: Why hello, is there something I can help you with?

Bandit Flunkey: You shouldn't be here.

Hooded Figure: Like you shouldn't be in this town. I'm pretty sure there was a sign saying no bandits allowed.

Bandit Boss: We control this town, buddy, we have every right to be here. You, however, are trespassing in this bar. And you are going to pay for it…painfully.

The bandit slammed his fist into the table, breaking it into pieces, but the figure wasn't fazed at this and caught one of the chunks.

Hooded Figure: I think I'll need to take you out.

The hooded figure crushed the chunk in his hand into powder.

Bandit Boss: Yeah, like you…

The bandit never got a chance to finish as he was blasted halfway across the room by a Flame Bless Holy Spell.

The Hooded Figure took off his cloak and was revealed to be a 15-year old red haired boy with clothing that had a flame like style and design on it colored in black and white.

Boy: I'm called by the name Isamu Lineal. But I'm more often known as the bandit slayer.

Bandit Swordsman: Kill him now!

The bandits charged ahead at Isamu, but the bandit slayer wasn't worried.

Isamu: Ragradia Maelstrom!

An explosion came from the bar, surprising all the townsfolk. Seconds later, all the bandits that were in the bar flew out cooked like burnt bacon. Isamu moved to a different table as the waiter came back with his food. Though unknown to him a woman with blue hair was watching through the window.

Woman: That holy magic of his was stronger than it normally would be. I think I'll need to keep my eye on him.

Back inside the restaurant Isamu had eaten all of the food he ordered.

Isamu: Man, magic really burns calories.

? : Excuse me, would you happen to be Isamu Lineal?

Isamu turned to see the woman from the window.

Isamu: Yeah, why?

Woman: I need to talk to you about something.


	2. Return of Shabranigdu

I do not own anything but the fancharacters and alternate storyline.

Isamu: So what do you need to talk about?

Woman: Before I do, I should introduce myself, but do not under any circumstance tell anyone my true name.

Isamu nodded.

Woman: I... am Aqualord Ragradia.

Isamu fell backwards from his chair.

Isamu: Seriously?

Ragradia: I'm serious alright.

Isamu: But aren't you supposed to be watching your territory?

Ragradia: I can't stay there for a while because Chaos Dragon Gaav narrowly killed me there.

Isamu: Now that I think about it, you should have learned from Ceifeed how this world started. Can you tell me about it?

Ragradia: Well, it's like this...

FLASHBACK

By a storm of clouds a grotesque blue demon with snake like heads all over his body and a demonic dragon head along with a big round body stared at his eternal enemy, a blue dragon with a spiked back with light blue flames burning on his body.

Ragradia: During the time this world first came to be, two entities stood face to face in a long battle. One was a god, the Shinzoku Ceifeed; and another was a devil, the Ma-o Shabranigdu.

Ceifeed charged a white ball of energy in his mouth, while Shabranigdu formed a black one, and at the same moment they fired their respective attacks creating an explosion in the area they connected.

Ragradia: The two fought over the world's fate, the Shinzoku wanted to save the world, but the Mazoku wanted to destroy it. For the next unknown number of years their battle continued. But no winner was decided, while Ceifeed was the stronger of the two, Shabranigdu was smarter. But even Shabranagdu could make flaws, which lead to Ceifeed turning the tides.

Shabranigdu and Ceifeed charged up their strongest attacks, Shabranigdu was the first to fire, however Ceifeed waited and only moved to the side slightly, after the blast came near Ceifeed finally fired his own attack which had gathered more power while being formed longer. The two attacks hit their targets leaving no trace of either.

Ragradia: Shabranigdu and Ceifeed ended up with a tie in their battle, Shabranigdu's attack shattered Ceifeed into six pieces, while Shabranigdu was split into seven pieces because Ceifeed's attack used more power. The pieces find their way into six humans or seven depending on which pieces. And the pieces keep reappearing when someone reincarnates. After that, Shabranigdu made five servant Mazokus known as Hellmaster Phibrizzo, Chaos Dragon Gaav, Greater Beast Zelas Metallium, Dynast Grausherra, and Deep Sea Dolphin who were all about a fifth as strong as him. While Ceifeed made four servant Shinzokus known as myself Aqualord Ragradia, Firelord Vrabazard, Airlord Valwin, and Earthlord Rangort who were about a fourth as strong as him.

Suddenly a human known as Lei Magnus transforms into a creature similar to Shabranigdu and Chaos Dragon Gaav was with him.

Ragradia: Then about 1000 years ago, One of Shabranigdu's fragments was awakened and I was ambushed by Gaav and Shabranigdu without the aid of Valwin, Vrabazard, or Rangort because of the Mazoku Barrier.

Suddenly a human transforms into a dragon similar to Ceifeed coming in front of the Shabranigdu shard, Gaav and Ragradia.

But luckily one of the fragments of Ceifeed awoke and came to my aid by destroying the Shabranigdu shard and sealing Gaav into a human form where he would start to waver from his goals of destruction, ever since I have traveled the land to find a way to break the barrier.

END OF FLASHBACK

Isamu: Okay, but what does this have to do with me?

Ragradia: Your magic smells different from normal holy magic and it seems more powerful.

Isamu: Different huh? Seems like that Rezo guy I met earlier. He had some wicked magi-

Isamu stopped mid sentence as he felt something disturbing.

Ragradia: Isamu? You okay?

Isamu: I feel, a Ma-o.

Isamu instantly rushed outside the bar.

Ragradia: Hey wait up!

After running all the way to an open field, where Ragradia caught up a moment later, Isamu saw Rezo standing there. But something was different.

Isamu: Rezo?

? : Rezo's not here!

Suddenly Rezo's body mutated to become another piece of Shabranigdu.

Isamu: That - That's!

Ragradia: Ruby Eye Shabranigdu!

Shabranigdu: I have waited a thousand years to walk this ground once again, now I shall destroy this world!

Ragradia: I don't think so Shabranigdu, without Gaav I should be able to beat you!

Ragradia roared and became a ocean blue dragon with fin like ears.

Shabranigdu: Try all you wish, even a spell that's equal to the Dragon Slave can't beat me.


	3. Ceifeed Awakens

I do not own anything but the fancharacters and alternate storyline.

Shabranigdu: Try all you wish, even a spell that's equal to the Dragon Slave can't beat me.

Ragradia: Isamu, I need you to attack from afar.

Isamu: Okay, Energy of light, pure as the bright sun, gather in my hands and let to holy power of the chaotic take hold: Chaotic Disintegrate!

Shabranigdu: Like that will actually hurt- Gwah!

Shabranigdu took a step back as his left rib was now smoking.

Isamu: Chaotic Disintegrate is a Holy spell that at its weakest is as strong as a Dragon Slave, but depending on the user's strength it could be even stronger!

Shabranigdu: Then I'll just have to make it harder for you.

Shabranigdu then started to release Miasma from his body, Isamu started feeling weak and fell to the ground.

Ragradia: Isamu!

Shabranigdu: While a Shinzoku isn't affected by miasma, humans are which makes it so useful!

Ragradia: You monster, I'll finish you!

Ragradia created a storm of holy water to strike Shabranigdu, but Shabranigdu scratched the area he got hit instead of falling in pain.

Shabranigdu: That tickled.

Ragradia: What, but how?

Shabranigdu: Rezo was more powerful than you think; he was a perfect vessel to use.

Ragradia had enough and kept firing holy blasts at Shabranigdu hoping to do something, but Shabranigdu kept getting closer until he grabbed Ragradia by her throat.

Isamu: Ragradia!

Shabranigdu: Too bad, it looks like you weren't strong enough by yourself to defeat the Dark Lord Shabranigdu.

Ragradia: Isamu... run, forget about me.

Isamu suddenly started glowing.

Isamu: I won't let you get away! And I won't leave you behind Ragradia!

Suddenly Isamu's body started changing.

Shabranigdu: What?

Shabranigdu dropped Aqualord Ragradia and she looked to see the changing Isamu.

Ragradia: It's you... master Ceifeed.

Isamu suddenly sprouted wings and his neck grew longer, a tail came from behind him and his body became more dragon-like until he mostly resembled Ceifeed.

Shabranigdu: He's a vessel of Ceifeed? Impossible!

Ceifeed: Shabranigdu, you have caused too much destruction, I will find and destroy all of your pieces. Starting with this one, Brilliance beyond dawn, Scarlet beyond blood that flows, flowing in the stream of time is where this power goes, I pledge myself to protect all the innocents who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand, let the evil that stands before me be destroyed, by the power you and I possess...: Ceifeed Shine!

A red blast shot through the air onto Shabranigdu breaking off his arms.

Shabranigdu: You will not defeat me!

Ragradia: Blue stream flowing down the mountain, become one with the rain and attack out enemies with the maelstrom of my wrath: Ragradia Maelstrom!

Ceifeed: Chaotic Disintegrate!

The two spells fused together before they crashed together on Shabranigdu. When the smoke cleared, Shabranigdu was still standing.

Ragradia: He's still standing.

Suddenly Shabranigdu started laughing.

Shabranigdu: Your power, is unfounded. I will know present a great honor to you two and Rezo...

Shabranigdu turned into stone.

Shabranigdu: The honor... of my death.

Shabranigdu started falling apart.

Shabranigdu: For you two to have defeated the Dark Lord Shabranigdu, a valiant effort indeed, congratulations.

Ragradia: We did it.

Ceifeed: We did, two Shabranigdus are no more.

Suddenly Ceifeed shone and reverted back into Isamu.

Isamu: No way, I have a piece of Ceifeed.

Suddenly from the sky green fragments started falling to the ground before disintegrating.

Isamu: Wait, is that?

Ragradia: The Mazoku Barrier, it's been destroyed. That means the others can come help us defeat the Mazoku race.

Isamu: I'll help out, you might just need Ceifeed again.

(-)

? #1: Have you heard?

A shadowed figure stood by a figure that only had his clothes visible.

? #1: It seems another piece of Lord Shabranigdu was destroyed by a fragment of Ceifeed and the Aqualord.

? #2: I see, I'll give the message to the other Lords, it shouldn't be a problem to gather the Dragon Kings...

He then crushed a tower with his hand.

? #2: And then destroy them.


	4. Seyruun Feud

I do not own anything but the fancharacters and alternate storyline.

Isamu and Ragradia were sitting by a four path road. Though Ragradia was getting a bit bored.

Ragradia: Remind me again why we're waiting in this spot?

Isamu: The Prince of Seyruun told me he has a job for me and I accepted, so he said to wait around here.

Ragradia: I need some water, I'll be right back.

Isamu: Take your time; I'm not in a hurry.

(-)

Ragradia was by a river washing her face, unlike most people Ragradia didn't need to drink water but she did need to splash it on her face to feel relaxed.

? : HELP ME!

Ragradia looked behind her where she heard a scream. She walked behind a tree and saw a bandit antagonizing a villager.

Bandit: Give me 'er money or I'll kill ya!

Ragradia: Oh dear, I guess I've gotta help.

? : You bandit who's soul is as black as the night!

The three looked for the sudden voice without luck.

? : Oh for the love of... I'm on top of this tree!

Everyone looked up to see a woman with tanned skin and cream colored hair on the tree nearby. The woman jumped down and actually made an earthquake on impact.

Bandit: Who are ya?

? : I go by many names, but if you want to know... Forgiving land we stand on, take revenge against those who have brought you despair, and send them flying into the mud: Rangort Fissure!

The woman punched to ground creating a storm of stalagmites that pushed the bandit into the river.

Woman: I'd suggest you'd run before he comes back.

The villager nodded and ran off.

Ragradia: Rangort?

Rangort: Hey Ragradia, been a while hasn't it?

Ragradia: You do realize it's been nearly more than 1000 years right?

Rangort: Yes, but who's counting? Though I thought I sensed Master Ceifeed for a while, and I felt Shabranigdu again.

Ragradia: Well, that's because another Shabranigdu fragment awoke and almost killed me, again, and then there's this boy I'm traveling with who has a fragment of Ceifeed.

Rangort: Master Ceifeed is here! Show me this boy immediately!

Ragradia: Sheesh, I always thought Vrabazard was the one with all the energy...

(-)

Ragradia: Wha?

Ragradia could only shake as she saw the spot Isamu had sat on 5 minutes ago had become empty with only a note saying: "Got hungry, be right back" in his place.

Rangort: That guy's probably a glutton from my guess.

Ragradia: I-SA-MUUUUU!

(-)

Isamu: What was that?

Isamu looked away from his meal as he heard a high pitched scream. And after a second he started stuffing himself again.

? : Excuse me, but is there an Isamu Lineal here?

Isamu looked at the door as he finished his last piece of food. There were two people, one who looked like a priest and the other looking close to a bandit, but he was wearing a crown so Isamu assumed he wasn't a bandit.

Isamu: Yeah, that's me. What do yo want?

The two sat themselves down at his table.

Priest: I am Randy, and this is Crown Prince Philionel of Seyruun.

Phil: Just call me Phil.

Isamu: I was wondering where you were. Though I wonder if Ragradia is wondering where the heck I am. So what do you need me for?

Philionel: Well, there's a problem in a cave nearby a town that doesn't have a military. So I thought you could help clear the cave out. Since people have said you hold a fragment of Ceifeed in you and you destroyed a piece of Shabranigdu.

Isamu: I don't see how I need to do it if you're really buff?

Phil: Well... actually I'm a pacifist.

Isamu: Oh, that's actually very surprising.

Suddenly the door is ripped off of the bar Isamu was in; Isamu looked to see an angry Ragradia at the door.

Isamu: Oh, hey Ragradia, who's your friend?

Rangort: I'm Rangort.

Isamu (Thinking): (Earthlord Rangort!)

Ragradia: You clearly said you wouldn't be going anywhere and five minutes when I get back you leave to stuff your face?

Isamu sweatdropped, he might have waited but his stomach is apparently the most dominant part of his body.

Phil: Well, back to our request, if you help we'd gladly pay you.

Isamu: Even if I wasn't paid I'd accept. I am a prince myself if you hadn't noticed my stash of gold.

Ragradia: A what?

Isamu: Wait, you didn't know that yet you knew my name when we met?

Ragradia hung her head down.

(-)

The group was heading to the cave, when Rangort sniffed something.

Rangort: What's that smell?

Isamu: Oops, because of the Shabranigdu incident the other day I forgot about taking a bath, excuse me.

Ragradia: I didn't smell anything.

By a small pond, Isamu was in a pair of swim trunks about to get in the water, but first he touched it, then he shivered.

Isamu: It's cold! Red hot flame, give heat to the area surrounding me: Flame Bless!

Isamu shot a fire into the water warming it up. He then got in and felt relief hit him.

Isamu: Hey Ragradia, Rangort get in!

The two looked at each other.

Ragradia: I don't have a swimsuit.

Rangort: I'm the Earthlord, I like ground and can wash myself with my powers.

Suddenly the two noticed a gleam in Isamu's eye.

Isamu: Remove all motion in the area, and give the notion of my control: Ray Freeze!

Suddenly Rangort and Ragradia were frozen in place allowing Isamu to pull them in the water by their feet.

The two rose out of the water with defeated expressions on their face.

Rangort: I feel that maybe Ceifeed chose a bad choice for his fragment to sleep in.

Ragradia: You're telling me, I've traveled with him for five days already.

(-)

Isamu: Well, this does look like a monster cave paradise.

Rangort: I know, I'll just crush it down with my Rangort Fissure!

Isamu: Absolutely not, we don't know if the monsters have any innocent people in there.

Phil: Well let's clean out the cave so the villages can stop worrying.

As they walked into the cave, a giant troll appeared in front of them with some other monsters like vampire bats, orcs, low ranked mazoku, minotaurs, salamanders, and trolls.

Randy: How do we take them all out in such a narrow place.

Ragradia: Isamu, the Ceifeed Shine will only effect what you want it to effect, just think of attacking everything but the cave.

Isamu: Okay. Brilliance beyond dawn, Scarlet beyond blood that flows, flowing in the stream of time is where this power goes, I pledge myself to protect all the innocents who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand, let the evil that stands before me be destroyed, by the power you and I possess...: Ceifeed Shine!

The bright red beam shot through the cave taking out all the monsters without making the walls cave in.

Isamu: Onwards we go!

The group walked into a room where a wizard was sitting in a chair.

Wizard: I've been waiting for you.

Suddenly everyone noticed Isamu sniffing the air.

Isamu: I thought my senses were playing tricks on me, but now I know they weren't. Randy, you hired this wizard to assassinate your brother Phil didn't you?

Phil, Ragradia and Rangort's jaws opened in surprise.

Randy walked over to the wizard's side.

Randy: You are correct Isamu, I'm tired of being third in line for the throne. As for you Isamu, I doubt you'll be much of a threat if you can't become Ceifeed in such a narrow place.

? : Not so fast you fiend with a heart drenched in darkness!

Suddenly from high above came a girl, who landed on her head.

Phil: Amelia?

Isamu: Your daughter right?

Amelia then flipped back to her feet.

Amelia: Uncle Randy, give up now while you still have a chance to survive!

Randy: Never!

Isamu: I think I've got an idea, Rangort use your Rangort Fissure attack with me, while Ragradia you teleport us out after she uses it.

The two nodded.

Isamu and Rangort: Forgiving land we stand on, take revenge against those who have brought you despair, and send them flying into the mud: Rangort Fissure!

Randy: Uh oh.

The storm of Stalagmites shot at the ceiling and walls making the cave start to cave in.

Ragradia: Teleport!

Everyone but Randy and his wizard disappeared.

Randy: I just wanted to rule Seyruun!

(-)

The group was standing outside the ruins of the cave.

Isamu: Well, I guess that was all he wrote for his choice.

Rangort: You are fun Isamu; I'll hang out with you and Ragradia!

Phil: Well, I hope you three succeed in taking out the Mazoku race, good luck.

Isamu: Till we meet again!

And with that Ragradia, Isamu and Rangort ran off.


	5. Prophecy behind a Prophecy

I do not own anything but the fancharacters and alternate storyline.

Isamu: Prophecy?

Rangort: Yeah, when Ceifeed and Shabranigdu were fragmified they each left an unbreakable tablet that had a part of their last memories that seemed to intertwine into something even we haven't fully understood yet.

Ragradia: This is what they each say.

Ceifeed's, **I fear even fragmented Shabranigdu shall find a way to return, however I have given one of my fragments a special power, if all the fragments are absorbed into this one then two shall become one and the light shall triumph through the four hearts of darkness, and the four paths of life will save us.**

Shabranigdu's, **Even though I have been fragmented, evil shall not die easily, even with the darkness snuffed out, the dark flame shall reignite and the four hearts of darkness will rise on the combined field of battle, and the dragon of red will perish along with the other legions of light.**

Isamu: I see, the dragon of red has to be Ceifeed.

Rangort: But we have no idea on what the 'four paths of light' and the 'four hearts of darkness' are. All we do know is that Ceifeed might have a way to fully return, and maybe the two become one means that Ceifeed shall merge with the human with the fragment that he's talking about.

Ragradia: But I think we found who the human is, it's you Isamu.

Isamu: Wha!

(-)

That night Isamu and the girls were setting up camp. Isamu was just about to fall asleep.

Isamu: I feel like I'm getting found out, I already knew about my Ceifeed fragment. Mostly because I'm not just a normal human, I'm the physical manifestation of part of Ceifeed's human form. Well, I'll have to tell them eventually, right now I'm going to sleep.

While Isamu entered the world of dreams, he suddenly heard a voice calling out to him

? : Isamu...

Isamu's dream self woke up to see a woman with gold hair holding a mace. Isamu unlike others already knew who this was, as he had summoned her using a twilight spell (the power of creation), she was the Lord of Nightmares.

Isamu: Lord of Nightmares?

LoN: It's been a while since I talked to you after you created my summoning spell. I think it's time I told you about the full story of the Shinma conflict and the prophecy, incarnate fragment of Ceifeed.

Isamu: Okay, I'm listening.

LoN: The four staffs were created when I had unintentionally had a thought on more life, they were originally one big staff. I then noticed the human's concept of good and evil. So I created the Shinzoku from the purest of light, and the Mazoku of the darkest of shadows. Their purpose was to influence the path of the worlds. But the Mazoku weren't something I had created carefully enough and they soon changed their goals. Instead of influencing evil they decided to just destroy the worlds all together.

Isamu: That I know enough about, but go on.

LoN: I knew then I had to recreate the Mazoku so this wouldn't happen. In order to do that I had the Shinzoku fight them to stop them where I could be more careful in the Mazoku's creation. The first battle to end was here on the Red Staff, however both god and devil left a prophecy. Ceifeed said he would make a way to gather himself back together and unite the four staffs back into the original staff, once he did the Four Shinzoku: Ceifeed himself, Night Dragon Vorfeed, Sky Dragon Alufeed, and Day Dragon Zynfeed would unite to stop the Mazoku's threat. Shabranigdu plans to gather the four Ma-o and then destroy the Shinzoku one at a time before all four can unite. Isamu, this is the mission I give you, the Mazoku believe I want the staffs destroyed, but I care for all life, yet I cannot interfere to stop the mazoku.

Isamu: Don't worry, I promise I will.

(-)

Isamu woke up; he had his eyes closed for a minute.

Ragradia: Isamu?

Isamu opened his eyes and turned to see Ragradia and Rangort looking at him.

Isamu: Don't worry, I'm fine. Come on, we've got to find Vrabazard and Valwin, we'll need them to stop the Mazoku threat.


	6. A Fire of Passion

I do not own anything but the fancharacters and alternate storyline.

Ragradia: Remind me again how we got into this?

The group was surrounded by a group of bandits.

Isamu: Because Rangort over here stole a stupid... **Hat!**

Rangort: But it was cool?

Bandit Leader: All right, gittem!

The bandits charged in on them when suddenly...

? : *Tarzan Yell*!

The bandits looked at the noise's direction when all of a sudden they all got bowled over by a guy with flaming orange hair swinging on a vine.

Boy: Ha, ha! I got-

The boy then crashed into a tree.

Isamu: Is that?

Ragradia: Yeah, that's Vrabazard.

Rangort: He's gonna blow a fuse in three, two... one.

Vrabazard: **You made me crash into a tree! Now take this!** Scorching Flames burning brighter than the sun, flare your rage and anger on these reckless fighters! Vrabazard Flare!

Vrabazard unleashed a blazing hot flame from his mouth that fried the bandits leaving them only in their underwear.

Ragradia: I better cool him down...

Ragradia snapped and a ball of water fell on Vrabazard making steam come off of him.

Isamu: He was mad...

Vrabazard: Man, I've had that anger bottled up for over 1000 years.

Rangort: Hey Vrabazard, it's us!

Vrabazard looked to see Rangort and Ragradia, along with Isamu.

Vrabazard: **Hey!** Been a while, so who's the new guy, is he a new Dragon King? Why does he smell like Ceifeed. He's really tall. What's with the food stains on his shirt, anyone heard from-

Isamu covered his mouth from that point.

Isamu: I guess being the fire dragon king gives him too much adrenaline right?

Rangort and Ragradia nodded.

Vrabazard then forced Isamu's hand off by licking it. Isamu recoiled in disgust.

Isamu (Thinking): (I can't believe he would do that to his master...)

Vrabazard: Hey, you know the Ceifeed Shine! Teach me it!

Isamu suddenly sweatdropped.

Isamu (Whispering): Has anyone told him that Shinzoku can't call upon spells from Shinzoku higher than themselves? If he uses the Shin-o's spell he'll be absorbed into Ceifeed.

Ragradia (Whispering): Make him not wanna learn it then.

Isamu: All right then, in order to use the Ceifeed Shine you need to be omega sized strong, start by doing 1000 seconds of handstanding.

Vrabazard: I, I!

Vrabazard flipped onto his hands.

Rangort: This could take a while.

(-)

The group of four was heading to another town, well Vrabazard was carrying a carriage with Isamu, Rangort and Ragradia on it.

Vrabazard (Thinking): (I'm almost there, soon enough I'll be able to cast the Ceifeed Shine!)

Suddenly Isamu saw an old lady of her knees from exhaustion.

Isamu: Hey miss, are you alright?

Woman: I'm fine, I'm just exhausted from going over the hill to this town.

Ragradia: Why not go around the hill?

Woman: Going around the hill takes even longer to get to your destination than going up and down the hill. It's hard work, but it's worth it.

Vrabazard: I've got it! I'll trim the hills size down!

Isamu then noticed a bunch of square rocks similar to Stonehenge at the top of the hill.

Isamu: Vrabazard wait-

Vrabazard: Burning Hearts that blaze together, leave the trail of warmth into this fiery blast: Vrabazard Inferno!

Vrabazard unleashed a giant fireball at the hill turning it into a flat field.

Woman: You shouldn't have done that.

Vrabazard: Huh?

Isamu: The stones at the top of the hill were a seal for a bunch of ghosts.

Vrabazard: Uh? Oh?

Suddenly the nearby town was swarmed by ghosts, the Shinzoku team went in to see how it was going.

Vrabazard: I know, Isamu! Use your Ceifeed Shine against them!

Isamu: Now you listen to me Vrabazard!

Vrabazard mood changed to curiosity.

Isamu: While the Ceifeed Shine may be able to only destroy what you want it to destroy, if you don't know what to not destroy it will burn it into a crisp! The most powerful spell means nothing if you don't know when or where to use it. And Ceifeed is a Shinzoku higher than you are, if you used his spell you'd be absorbed by him if he wanted to or not!

Vrabazard's face turned into one of shock.

Ragradia: **Wah!**

Everyone looked at Ragradia.

Ragradia: Why's everyone being so mean to me!

Isamu: Oh great. Now she's possessed by some nutty ghost.

Suddenly Ragradia's personality changed again.

Ragradia: Wazsh sha problem?

Rangort: A drunken ghost?

Ragradia grabbed Vrabazard.

Ragradia: Jush hoo du yoo fink yer arshe?

Ragradia then hiccupped and fell on the ground.

Rangort: Does anyone know a way to purify ghosts?

Suddenly Isamu thought of something.

Isamu: Light all so bright in the sky, overtake the shadows of darkness and purify the monsters before us: Purifying Dragon Flare!

Suddenly a bright light escaped from Isamu's hand and from it many light strings fell from it taking out all the ghosts.

Ragradia: What the? Was I asleep?

Rangort: I thought Ceifeed Shine was the only spell that called on Ceifeed's power?

Isamu: Not really, remember that Shabranigdu's power takes the form of two spells: the Dragon Slave and Ruby-Eye Blade.

Vrabazard: I guess I had to learn a lesson the hard way. I guess I'll stick with my spells.

Isamu: Well, now the only other person we need to find is Valwin.


	7. One Story Ends, another begins

I do not own anything but the fancharacters and alternate storyline.

A shadowed figure was staring at three portals who had people with only their head's silhouettes visible.

?#1: So three of the Shinzoku have met up with the Shin'o?

?#2: Yes, only the Airlord has yet to meet with them, and he has the sword of Light.

?#3: Gaav has started to realize our plans, we'll need to deal with him.

?#4: Hellmaster, I'll lend you my servant Grau to help you out.

?#3: I'll lend you Xellos as well.

The figure not in the portal's face finally appeared revealing Hellmaster Fibrizo.

Fibrizo: Yes, I'll make sure that the special Ceifeed piece is dealt with quickly.

The first portal then revealed Deep Sea Dolphin.

Dolphin: I would send someone too, but I'm afraid I need Riksfalto and Haruker at the moment.

The second portal then revealed Greater Beast Zelas Metallium.

Zelas: Relax Dolphin, as long as our plan goes as expected we don't need to worry.

And finally the last portal showed Dynast Grausherra.

Grausherra: Once we defeat and destroy the nuisances around us, we can call upon Shabranigdu and destroy the Red Staff.

Fibrizo: Yes, we wanna be destroyed like all Mazoku wish, and then our master plan will come to fruition!

(-)

A man with long red hair wearing a brown trench coat walked along the path of a dessert.

? : Ragradia, soon you'll be mine, and then those Mazoku will fall.

(-)

A boy with green hair carrying a sword with no blade was walking through a forest.

? : Ragradia, Rangort, Vrabazard. I'm coming.

(-)

Isamu was staring at the stars in the night sky.

Isamu: I can't keep a secret much longer...

Isamu let his eyes change for a moment making them resemble a snake's.

Isamu: Once we find Valwin, I'll tell them... that I am Flare Dragon Ceifeed.

PART 1, SLAYERS: ALTERNATE VERSION; END


End file.
